Update
by glasses-kun
Summary: Miyako escribe fanfiction que Daisuke lee sin falta (¡metafic!)
1. New Story

**_Update_**

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Hp tampoco.

Tag adicional: #metafic

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** New Story

Antes de presionar el botón derecho, Miyako se queda observando la pantalla un momento. Se pregunta si se enfadarán mucho con ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Que les den!

Clic.

La información convertida en código binario viaja por los cables de fibra óptica hasta el servidor, el servidor genera un mensaje de respuesta, el mensaje se enruta de servidor a servidor, el servidor del receptor recibe el mensaje, y _bip-bip_ , son las doce de la noche y Daisuke ha recibido un nuevo correo electrónico.

.

New story from Kyo-Capitale,  
Los Dientes de Luna Lovegood

.

—Es una puta broma ¿cierto?

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Daisuke?

—Ehh, nada.

Daisuke guarda su _Smartphone_ en el bolsillo y continúa conversando con los colegas. Son Takeru, Ken, Iori, y él, en la barra del bar donde curra su hermana. Fracasa gloriosamente en su intento de reintegrarse a la conversación porque cuando le pica, le pica. Iracundo. Hastiado. Estafado. Decepcionado, quizá. Kyo-Capitale podrá tener prosa bonita y buenas ideas y todo lo que quiera, pero saca y saca más y más historias y no actualiza ninguna las antiguas.

Eso no está bien.

Están jugando con él. La poquita vergüenza de la aspirante a escritora que se las da de diva y le hace sufrir con historias a medias. La tal Kyo-Capitale pasa que es una desvergonzada, una puta _fangirleadora_ que se prostituye de ideas locas y emocionantes, pero inacabadas. La manía de no acabar nada.

¡Y cuánto odia Daisuke que lo dejen a medias!

¿Quiere jugar? ¿Eh? Ella se lo buscó: en plan protesta, Daisuke no piensa leer historia nueva. Ni leer, ni dejar comentario, ni nada.

¿Cuántas historias van ya?

Daisuke lleva la cuenta. Quince historias nuevas en menos de tres meses. Tiene publicados 50 trabajos, y trece de ellos son proyectos de historias multi-capítulos. ¿Alguno terminado? ¡Ninguno! De las trece, ocho están declaradas en estado de hiatus. Y una de ellas está en su climax, hace un año.

 _¿Y si este sí lo termina?_

No, eso no va a pasar. No seas iluso.

 _Leer el summary no le hace daño a nadie._

En eso tienes razón. Pero Kyo-Capitale no se merece ni que lean sus summary.

 _Si lo que quieres es vengarte, lo mejor que puedes hacer es leer sin comentar..._

Explícate, yo.

 _En sus estadísticas aparecerá que alguien entró a su historia y no dijo nada._

Ah, ya entiendo. Como la vez que fui a la fiesta de la universidad, le toqué la teta a Miyako y luego huí.

 _Sí mira, mejor deja que yo ponga cabeza y tú solo haz lo que digo._

Daisuke intentó no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que él peleaban con él, y se dijo sí, que leer el _summary_ no le haría daño a nadie. Seguro que ni le gustaba. Kyo-Capitale, lo que pasaba con la chiquilla, es que se le fueron los humos a la cabeza, estaba loca como cabra, y publicaba la estupidez primera que se le viniese al cerebelo.

Volvió a sacar el _Smartphone_ del bolsillo y abrió el correo:

.

 _Cuando Hagrid se pone agua de colonia, los dientes de Luna quieren conocer los dientes de la boca de Hagrid, y allí Luna ya se pierde y piensa que, por esta vez, no le va a pedir un consejo a su padre. [LunaxHagrid][Crack][M]_

.

Tiene. Que. Ser. Una. Puta. Broma.

¿LunaxHagrid? ¡La puta madre que te parió! 10K de sadomasoquismo literario. Razón 44 por la que se va a ir al infierno: _smut_ con menores de edad y fetichismo raro dental. Daisuke se va a cagar en los gayumbos.

—¿Daisuke? —Takeru hace rato que le observaba— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Has puesto _esa_ cara —añade Ken, porque lo de los gayumbos ya ha pasado otras veces.

—Colegas, otro día invito yo a las copas.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Mi hermana, se ha… quedado atorada en el baño de la casa.

—Tu hermana trabaja aquí. Por eso es que vinimos, por las copas gratis.

—Ah sí…

 _Mejor corre._

Daisuke tomó la cazadora y huyó. Se detuvo en una plaza, se sentó en un columpio, y se leyó las 10k en tiempo irrisorio. Y cuando terminó…

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó Daisuke enojado.

Miyako, en su habitación, pensó que se trataba un nuevo record cuando su computador acusó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

—¡Bingo! —cantó.

.

Kyo-Capitale,  
A new review has been posted to your story.  
Story: Los Dientes de Luna Lovegood

.

From: WizardSoccerMessiElvendorkBlack  
Reply Url…

.

Claro, quien más que Wizard. Ese niño... Comentaba todas sus historias. Un chamo tierno. Estaba registrado en la plataforma hace más años que ella, y era un completo fanático devorador de fanfiction. O bien, de _sus_ fanfiction.

Entró a la página y leyó el mensaje.

—Eres tan adolescente —se recriminó en voz baja y ajustó sus gafas.

Los comentarios de Wizard eran sus favoritos, porque siempre comenzaba con exclamaciones locas, como _«¡me he cagado en los gayumbos!»_ , y a ella le entraba la risa tonta. Ojalá todos los hombres fueran más como Wizard y menos como Daisuke que toca tetas y huyes. Wizard es un caballero. Él no le tocaría una teta y huiría, porque él lee sus historias y deja un comentario adjunto sin falta.

* * *

 **No se tomen en serio esta historia.**


	2. Username

**_Update_**

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Hp tampoco.

Tag adicional: #metafic

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Username

Daisuke tenía veintidós y, de momento, vivía con sus padres. Comodidad simple: el instituto técnico donde estudiaba quedaba a diez calles de casa, y su curro de medio tiempo no le dejaba lo suficiente para mantenerse, pero sí lo necesario contribuir con la economía del hogar de tal manera de no sentirse un parásito.

Su hermana quien bordeaba los treinta ya, vivía con ellos aún. Jun no mostraba indicios de querer hacer algo por su vida, y Daisuke, a intervalos cada vez más frecuentes, sospechaba un rumbo parecido para su propia vida. De momento, intentaba no pensar en ello. El problema comenzó hace un par de meses, cuando Daisuke _inhabilitó_ su portátil, y no le quedó más que compartir el ordenador de escritorio con Jun.

—¿A qué te refieres con _inhabilitado_? —le preguntó Ken cuando Daisuke acudió a él por ayuda.

—A que no enciende. No me hagas preguntas idiotas, niño genio.

—¿Lo pateaste o se te cayó la gaseosa encima?

—Casi.

—Casi —repitió Ken—. ¿Una cerveza?

—Y no lo pateé, se me resbaló.

—Miyako entiende de esas cosas. Habla con ella.

—Paso. Escuché que está cobrando favores.

—Es lo justo.

—Precisamente.

—¿Tenías archivos importantes?

—No. Algunas fotos. Algunas series.

Ken dejó de escribir en el ordenador y observó a Daisuke. Podía empatizar con él.

—Si no te interesa recuperar el ordenador, pero sí los archivos, Koushiro está luchando contra Wallace por el título de mejor programador.

—¿Es una verdadera lucha?

—No. Es algo que inventó Taichi. Hikari se lo comentó a Takeru.

—Gracias Ken.

Abandonó la habitación de Ken, y Ken siguió jugando en su propio ordenador. Daisuke regresó a casa silbando.

No necesitaba demasiado el ordenador. Normalmente hacía sus deberes en la sala de computación del instituto, y manejaba todos sus archivos en una memoria flash. Descubrió en su primer semestre que en casa se distraía mucho, mientras que en el instituto, apremiado por el tiempo, se volvía tan eficiente que llegaba a desconocerse.

 _Es que cuando te pones, te pones_. Y era muy cierto. A Diasuke le gustaban ese tipo de medallas.

El ordenador de escritorio de la casa, era un modelo viejo equipado con _Windows XP_. Con los años, el computador hizo del tiempo un concepto propio, y el ventilador ruidoso le recordaba a Jou-asmático en temporada de gramíneas. De momento, usaba de reemplazo el móvil. No le molestaba leer los fanfic en él, pero si se trataba de dejar comentarios, no había margen de comparación. El teclado del _XP_ podría ser ruidoso, pesado, y volvía lenta la escritura, y aún así seguía siendo infinitamente mejor que escribir en el móvil.

En eso estaba, escribiendo un review, cuando la tormenta de Jun llegó revoloteando y a besos intentó sacarlo del asiento que ella consideraba suyo por antigüedad.

—Maldita Jun, llegué primero.

—¿Quieres o no que me vaya de casa? Necesito modificar mi cv.

—Y una mierda.

—¿Qué es esto, pequeño Da-Da?

—Quita, no leas.

 _—Qué fic, ¡qué fic!_ –¿fanfiction aún? Vaya, Wizard-boy no morirá jamás ¡jáh!– _¿es una puta broma? ni un obliviate podría hacer que olvide…_

—¡CÁLLATE JUN!

Jun no es más fuerte que Daisuke, pero su determinación puede que más grande. El problema, a ojos de su hermano, es que nació sin brújula, y no lograba enfocar su arrolladora fuerza en un objetivo concreto. Daisuke a ratos, se sorprende pensando que su hermana, de no haber nacido chiflada, pudo llegar a primer ministro. O bien, a top model, tanto daba. Pero se conformaba con poca cosa, y disfrutaba incordiar incluso a sus casi treinta años.

De alguna manera, Jun logró colar su culo en el asiento y derrocar a Daisuke. No dejó de leer en voz alta el review de Daisuke hasta que él desconectó la toma de corriente, y entonces cundió el caos.

—No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches —dijo Daisuke esquivando a su hermana. Corrió hasta la puerta de calle, tomó sus _vans_ de la entrada, huyó escaleras abajo, y se dejó caer en uno de los columpios de la plaza cercana.

Atardecía entonces.

No le gustaba pelear con Jun, pero era tan inevitable como hacer la digestión, o respirar. En palabras mundanas, se trataba de una rutina orgánica necesaria. Jun era su compañera de vida en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Luchaban las mismas guerras y se confiaban secretos inexplicables, clasificados para el resto de los mortales. Pero también se odiaban muerte y se traicionaban con el dolor desgarrador que produce la puñalada que viene del mismo frente. Jun es la mejor aliada, la peor enemiga, su única hermana. Todo en Jun le desagradaba. El cabello desastre, la pintura de ojos corrida, su olor corporal a leche y galletas, el aro de la lengua, su reciente veganismo sin fundamentos. Pero sabía, con certeza inequívoca, que Jun le sería mucho más desagradable de no tener ningún «pero». No le quedaba más que quererla en el paquete que venía.

Jun fue quien le enseñó el mundo de los fanfiction. Daisuke todavía iba en primaria, y el ordenador familiar era entonces _Windows98_. Lo recordaba con mucha claridad. Daisuke tenía doce años y le colgaban los mocos. A Jun también le colgaban los mocos, y lloraba a lágrima.

—¡Hermione es una puta! —le dijo. Draco acababa de ser rechazado.

Corría el año 2003 y acababa de ser publicado _Harry Potter y La Orden Del Fenix_. Daisuke había visto las películas, pero prefería las de _El Señor De Los Anillos_. Jun se consiguió con Momoe el primer libro y le leyó a su hermano un capítulo por noche, básicamente porque Daisuke no leí ni los libros de la escuela, y Jun quería compartir con alguien su reciente fanatismo. El resultado fue que Daisuke, ingenuo e impresionable, se enganchó inmediato. El problema, que a Jun no le duró demasiado el impulso, y cuando se acabaron los libros, Jun comenzó a leer novelas de vampiros, mientras que Daisuke ficciones con _disclaimer_ en el encabezado.

Es complejo de explicar. A Daisuke le gusta leer disclaimer en la entrada. No se trata de una renuncia a un personaje, piensa. Cuando el autor declara que los personajes que usa no son suyos, implícitamente afirma que le encantan, y que los necesita para sentirse realizado.

Desde 2003 que Daisuke lee fanfiction, y admira a quienes lo hacen. Por desgracia, él carece de imaginación. O quizá sea que ya lo ha leído todo y no se le ocurre nada nuevo. Y cuando piensa que ya lo ha leído todo, KyoCapitale actualiza o sube una nueva historia y Daisuke muere.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

 _Bip-bip_. El móvil acusa el recibo de un nuevo mensaje. _PM: KyoCapitale_

KyoCapitale, por algún motivo, le recuerda a Miyako. Cada vez que Miyako se presenta a alguien, siempre explica que el caracter «Miya» se escribe con el mismo carácter que el «Kyo» de Kyoto Capital. Pero Kyo y Miya parecen ser personas muy distintas. No lo entiende bien.

En cambio su username, un puto chiste. Otra vez interviene Jun. Ella fue quien creó su cuenta. Daisuke quería llamarse _Wizard_ a secas, pero el nombre estaba pedido. Jun le sugirió _Wizard_ y un número adosado, como su año de nacimiento. Daisuke no quería ver números porque odiaba las matemáticas. Entonces Jun le sugirió que acompañase el _Wizard_ por un apellido. Acababa de morir Sirius y Daisuke lo vio claro.

 _WizardBlack_. Sonaba bien. Pero quería hacerlo más personal. Y lo más personal, a su juicio, era meter el fútbol entremedio. Quedó como _WizardSoccerBlack_. Y se llamó así por varios años. Entonces ocurrió la borrachera de 2008 y de alguna manera se coló el _Elvendork_ en el username. Luego para el mundial, le pareció necesario demostrar su apoyo a Leo Messi, y todo se volvió muy absurdo. Supone que es inevitable. La gente de las redes le llama Wizard, y eso es lo importante.

En vez de abrir el mensaje, suspira y termina llamando a Miyako. El asunto es, que necesita su computador porque no está dispuesto a seguir soportando a Jun, y que la ingrata inmadura de su hermana insinúe que él todavía no sienta los pies en la tierra por seguir leyendo historietas en la web.

Y Miyako, como cabe, le pide un favor. Resulta que la hijaputa desgraciada quiere un pastel de cumpleaños para una amiga de la facultad. Y Daisuke, como también cabe, relincha mucho pero acepta.


	3. Bloqueo

_**Update**_

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Hp tampoco.

Tag adicional: #metafic

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** : Bloqueo

Daisuke revisó el profile de KyoCapitale.

«En hiatus indefinido», rezaba en el extremo superior. Daisuke suspiró resignado.

Hace varios meses que su escritora favorita de fanfictions está inactiva. La inspiración se fugó de sus dedos de pianista frustrada y Daisuke qué no haría por ayudarla a recuperar las ganas. Los fanfiqueros también sufren de bloqueos literarios, y sintiéndose impotente, Daisuke recurre a la única persona de carne y hueso que conoce que le gustan las letras: Takeruchin.

—¡No! ¡Ya basta con ese estúpido apodo! —berrea Takerucchin—. ¡No más! ¡No!

—Geh, pero qué aguafiestas Takerucchin.

—A qué has venido exactamente.

Sus amigos de carne y hueso no saben que Daisuke es un asiduo lector de fanfictions. Se moriría si alguien de su entorno se entera. Leer fanfics es su placer culpable y solo Jun lo sabe. Y Jun no revelaría su secreto nunca porque eso sería revelar una etapa de su vida que no la avergonzaba precisamente, pero de la cual no era necesario que nadie en el planeta conociera.

—¿Quieres ser el nerd de tu clase? —le había amenazado Jun—. Llévate este secreto a la tumba. Llévate a la tumba cualquier actividad que te reste popularidad.

El fútbol sumaba puntos, así que estaba bien.

La virginidad restaba, así que eso tampoco se comentaba.

Las borracheras podían sumar o restar.

Los juegos de rol ni se mencionaban.

Game of Thrones ahora era una cosa buena, así que a darle átomos.

(Y las referencias a _Los Simpsons_ mejor con cuidado)

Así que cuando Takerucchin le preguntó qué hacía Daisuke que a qué había venido, Daisuke sabía que debía evitar a toda costa mencionar el tema de los fanfictions, y reemplazarlo por algo que le diera puntos en su escalímetro social. Lo tenía más o menos planeado.

—Tú eres escritor todavía, ¿cierto?

—Eso intento al menos.

—Naturalmente. Sí, mira… supongamos que, hipotéticamente, hay una chiquilla que siempre escribe y escribe y escribe, pero de repente no escribe, no escribe y no escribe en meses. Y no escribe, y no escribe, y ya van muchos meses. Y no da señales de vida, y tú sabes porque la conoces que ella quiere escribir pero no puede, y quieres, tienes que ayudarla de alguna-

—Detente allí. ¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente?

—Qué haces para curar un bloqueo de escritor.

—Ahh, eso… ¿Por qué te interesa saber?

—Maldita sea, ¿acaso me escuchas cuando hablo, Takerucchin?

—Takeru.

—Takeruccho.

—Che, supongo que es inevitable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo haces? Curar el bloqueo de escritor.

—Estoy sorprendido que conozcas esa expresión, «bloqueo de escritor». Estudiar te ha hecho bien, Daisuke-kun —y ese es Takeru, con su humor ácido para vengarse de quienes osan burlarse de él—. Pero no sabría decirte, nunca me ha pasado. Al revés, diría. Quiero escribir mucho, pero no encuentro el tiempo.

—¿Por eso tus bolsas bajo los ojos?

—«Bolsas bajo los ojos». ¡Te sabes un montón de expresiones!

—¡Ya cállate!

—¿Estás pensando dedicarte a la literatura, acaso?

—No, no yo. Es una amiga…

—¿Una novia?

—¡UNA AMIGA!

—¡Casanova! ¿No sería una amiga de Miyako?

Daisuke se desconcertó del todo. Takeru le explicó a Daisuke que Miyako, hace unas semanas, había llegado con la misma consulta.

—Dijo que una amiga de ella que es escritora se sentía abrumada porque estaba atravesando por un bloqueo ya bastante largo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Primero, que eso de que fuese «escritora» me parecía muy pretencioso, especialmente si venía de la propia chica. Quiero decir, ¿qué es realmente ser escritor? ¿en qué momento te adjudicas aquel título? Si te lo tomas tan a la ligera, por el bien a la decencia literaria, es mejor dejar ese bloqueo en su estado de bloqueo.

—Joder, eres un maldito pedante, Takerucchin. Por eso ya nadie quiere ser tu amigo.

Daisuke abandonó la casa de Takeru indignado y se fue a llorar al piso de Ken.

Había sido Ken de hecho quien comenzó el nuevo mote de Takeru. No se trata de una historia para nada interesante. Estaban los cuatro en el bar donde curraba Jun: Daisuke, Takeru, Ken y Iori. Se encontraban los cuatro bien ebrios, y cuando estaban bien ebrios, hablan muchas cosas. Y Daisuke, quien se había prometido jamás restarse puntos del escalímetro social, de pronto se vio describiendo a _Estefano el incontenible_ , su personaje en los juegos de rol. Un caballero con un ímpetu sexual realmente incontenible. Takeru el muchacho-de-la-basta-imaginación-literaria (porque Takeru en su afán por no auto-proclamarse escritor recurría a fórmulas aún más pomposas) se emocionó con la idea de crear personajes y comenzó a construir OC mediavales para Ken y Iori, desplegando todas sus dotes creativas que el alcohol bien exacerbaba. Así nacieron _Norberto el gregoriano_ (Iori) y _Nemesio el cerebro_ (Ken)

—Y tú eres Takerucchin el bobín —alcanzó a decir Ken con voz hiper-aguda antes de caer dormido sobre su cerveza.

No más alcohol para Ken.

Pero Ken borracho era el mejor Ken de la vida, así que mientras Daisuke siguiese con vida, no permitiría la abstinencia para Ken, y por ello se apareció por el piso de su amigo con pack de cervezas bien frías. La mayoría de edad tiene esa clase de ventajas.

—No bebo entre semanas —se quejó Ken hundiendo la tab de su lata de todas maneras—. Tengo que entregar un informe en dos días —añadió y luego se bebió media lata de un sorbo. Torció la boca—. Así que lo que sea que quieras decirme, dilo luego y lárgate.

Era así de rudo con Daisuke porque sabía que el chico no se tomaba en serio sus palabras. Es más, Daisuke se arrellanó en uno de los sillones de Ken y, loque indicaba que ni planeaba ni por asomo irse luego, y sirviéndose una cerveza para él, le contó todo lo de Takeru a Ken.

Que estaba agotado de lo engreído que se había vuelto Takerucchin el último tiempo solo porque había ganado algunos premios literarios, pero que existía también un montón de gente que escribía sin pretensiones de publicar o de demostrar su talento en concursos, y aquello no necesariamente la hacían no apto para el «título» de escritor, y cosas así

Ken, sentado frente a Daisuke y con la laptop sobre sus piernas flacas y peludas, arrugó la nariz como cada vez que no sabía la forma políticamente correcta de abordar una pregunta.

—Es una etapa —dijo al final—. Takerucchin tiene que conectarse con su humildad, pero eso no ocurrirá si lo molestamos todo el tiempo.

—Aún así me irrita.

—¿Por qué? ¿También escribes, Daisuke?

—No, yo no. Pero una amiga sí, aunque hace meses que no lo logra. Y me preocupa.

—¿Una amiga? ¿Tú con una amiga? ¿O una novia?

—¡Otro más! ¿A qué viene eso?

—Ya va siendo hora de que tengas novia…

Daisuke le había confiado a Ken que él aún seguía siendo virgen. No por falta de ganas, solo ocurría que las condiciones no se habían dado. Ken era su mejor amigo, y no le guardaba casi ningún secreto. Quizá lo único que Ken no sabía, es que Daisuke leía fanfiction. Cuando lo hiciera, seguramente Ken le atribuiría a este hecho su virginidad, y Daisuke no estaba para escuchar tonterías.

—Es una amiga y punto.

—Ninguna posibilidad de…

—Ninguna —decretó.

—¿Pero podría?

—Maldita sea _Nemesio_ , ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

Ken también consideraba a Daisuke su mejor amigo, pero al igual que este, habían secretos que Ken se guardaba. Por ejemplo, Daisuke sabía que Ken no necesitaba que Takerucchin le creara OCs a Ken como _Nemesio el cerebro_ , ya que Ken jugaba rol en línea. _Ichijuarlos el güey_ era el personaje que usaba. Pero si bien Daisuke sabía esto, ignoraba lo importante que era Ichijuarlos para la vida de Ken.

Gracias ichijuarlos y los juegos on-line, Ken había formado grandes e importantes lazos de amistad con gente a quienes jamás había visto. Algunos de ellos muy profundos. Ken no sabía cómo explicarle a Daisuke que llegó a tener una novia virtual de quien nunca vio una foto ni mucho menos la conoció en persona. No lo comprendería, se burlaría de él. Era mejor no decir nada.

Ken sabía que una relación así estaba condenada al fracaso, y ese noviazgo no cuajó. La chica al otro lado del monitor también lo sabía, y la ruptura fue pacífica. Ella por entonces estaba más metida en el mundo de los fanfiction que de los juegos en línea, y si bien Ken llegó a leer algunas de sus historias, aquel submundo no le interesaba particularmente. Ya hacía más de un año que Ken no leía ningún tipo de fanfiction.

Nunca creyó que una conversación con Daisuke le haría recordar los días que salió virtualmente con KyoCapitale. De pronto le bajó la curiosidad por saber de la vida de aquella chica con quien tan bien lo pasaba. Volver a hablar con ella, retomar el contacto.

—Te ayudaré, Daisuke —dijo Ken al fin.

—¿De verdad?

—Conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda darme algún consejo.

Ken no tenía cómo saber que a la persona a quien pensaba pedirle ayuda sobre los bloqueos de escritor, era la misma persona a quien Daisuke intentaba ayudar, pero así son los enredos cuando se mezclan el mundo real con el virtual.

* * *

 **Luego de meses, he vuelto.**


	4. Chats

_**Update**_

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Hp tampoco.

Tag adicional: #metafic

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : Chats

Bip-bip, vibró desde los altoparlantes de la laptop de Miyako. Un nuevo mensaje acababa de llegarle, desde el chat del foro de _Anormales_ , el capitán de los ejércitos de _dementores_ , prefecto de _Slytherin_ , y su más reciente ex virtual, Ichijuarlos.

 **Ichijuarlos** : Tanto tiempo.

Miyako se muerde el pulgar. «Tanto tiempo», le escribió el sin criterios de Ichijuarlos. No habían terminado de mala manera, pero de todas formas habían terminado. Y cuando Miyako termina una relación, la termina. Punto. Se trata de una medida definitiva. Pero reconocía que algo, algo muy en la línea del morbo y la autosatisfacción personal, le producía cierta quemazón en la tripita el saberse recordada con alguien con quien, alguna vez, mantuvo una relación afectiva.

Una relación virtual carente de contacto físico, pero aun así afectiva.

Respondió a los diez minutos de la notificación porque…

…porque Miyako es una mujer moderna, con muchos amigos virtuales, y su ex debía de _entender_ que él no era lo más prioritario en su lista. Así que, para matar rápido esos diez minutos que debían transcurrir para contestar, Miyako abre una partida de buscaminas. Nunca pasa de moda el buscaminas.

Luego, Miyako se arremanga la franelilla y comienza una desinteresada plática con ese chico, Ichijuarlos.

Por supuesto que a Miyako, en la vida se le habría ocurrido que Ichijuarlos es de hecho Ichijuoji Ken, el chico no virtual por quien terminó su relación virtual, y con quien no pudo concretar nada no-virtual.

Su respuesta (que es realmente un saludo) queda grabado en la sala de chat de la siguiente manera:

 **KyoCapitale** : Tanto tiempo.

 _KyoCapitale_ es su apodo virtual porque Miyako se escribía con el mismo kanji de Kyoto-Capital. Planeaba vivir en Kyoto, algún día. Así podría escribir que era Miyako, de Miyako, y reírse infinito porque sabía que nadie se reiría de su juego de palabras.

 **Ichijuarlos** : No me digas que te demoraste en contestar por hacerte la interesante

Puntos para Ichijuarlos. Pasa el tiempo y el tipo le tenía toda estudiada. Sin embargo, Miyako no es de las que se dejan en evidencia.

 **KyoCapitale** : ¿Ahh? ¡Qué tonterías!  
 **KyoCapitale** : Deja de darte aires de importancia y dime qué quieres.  
 **KyoCapitale** : ¿O es que estás triste?  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Estoy algo borracho, sí.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Pero no te hablo para llorar sobre nuestra relación fallida  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Se lo prometí a un amigo…  
 **KyoCapiale** : ¿Un amigo que conozca?  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Lo dudo. Un amigo muggle.

Un _muggle_. Ocupaban ese término en las redes para denotar a alguien que no pertenecía a ese mundo —ese submundo— de lo que es la doble-vida.

Los magos —los cibernautas— pueden hablas sin problemas —y hasta cierto punto— de su vida fuera de _Hogwarts_ —las redes— y todo lo que es la lucha por sobrevivir en un mundo diseñado para muggles —los chicos populares, los padres, los normales, los no-frikis—, pero a los magos no se les permite hablarle a los muggles de sus actos de magia, no se puede. Sería muy complicado explicarlo.

Miyako duda momentáneamente.

 **KyoCapitale** : De qué se trata el asunto.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Es una duda literaria  
 **KyoCapitale** : Ah, ya veo. Bueno, dime.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : ¿Qué haces para salir de un bloqueo de escritor?

Miyako se aguanta la risa. Las ironías de la vida.

 **KyoCapitale** : Si lo supiera, no estaría como estoy.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : ¿También atraviesas un bloqueo?  
 **Kyocapitale** : ¿Cómo es eso de «también»?  
 **Ichijuarlos** : La amiga de un amigo es escritora, o eso dice él.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Y está pasando por un período de sequía literaria y a mi amigo le gustaría ayudarla.  
 **KyoCapitale** : ¿Amiga de un amigo?  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Yo pienso que debe tratarse de un nuevo crush o algo así.  
 **KyoCapitale** : No los conozco, pero ya los shippeo haha  
 **Ichijuarlos** : No me esperaba nada menos viniendo de ti.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : De todas formas, gracias.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Y suerte con tu bloqueo. Si llegas a salir de él y se te ocurre algún consejo…  
 **KyoCapitale** : Sí, claro. Yo te digo.

Ken se aleja del teclado y, tras masajearse el entrecejo, le escribe a Daisuke, bajo el pseudónimo de «Ken», que le ha preguntado a su _contacto_ sobre su duda, pero que este no le ha dicho nada, pues también atraviesa por un bloqueo.

 **Ken** : ¿Serán las fechas? Quizá sea una ola de sequía literaria masiva  
 **Daisuke** : ¿Por qué lo dices?  
 **Ken** : Porque George R R Martin tampoco ha escrito nada  
 **Ken** : Y es un escritor de verdad. De los que publican libros que se venden.

Daisuke le da las gracias a Ken, sin evitar sentirse decepcionado. Está viendo _Avatar_ por quizá décima vez, ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas van ya, mientras abre y cierra aplicaciones en su teléfono. Está aburrido. Quiere leer algo de la gran _KyoCapitale,_ hace mucho que no lee nada de ella. Nunca actualiza sus historias viejas, las cuales se han convertido en una especie de clásico, pero ahora tampoco abre nuevas. No le importaría si saca un nuevo oneshot, o incluso un proyecto multicapítulos que promete quedar en el inconcluso eterno.

No le importaría si decide publicar M, o yaoi, o incesto, o incluso si se vuelve loca y le da por incursionar en el mundo del M-preg.

Daisuke, o bien su alterego _Wizar,_ odia leer M-preg. Pero sabe que si puede existir alguien quien le haga reevaluar su concepción del género, esa es sin duda KyoCapitale.

Escribe tan bien. Escribe tan descarada y obscenamente bien, que Wizard le compra todo lo que KyoCapitale escriba.

O quizá sea que está un poco encaprichado con esa chica que no conoce de nada —cree—, salvo sus letras.

Y sus letras le dicen que es una chica sensible, e incomprendida. Que no sabe lidiar con el mundo, que este se le ha quedado chico. Que sus ideas, que son explosivas, descabelladas, y muchas veces rupturistas, no tienen cabida en un mundo dominado por muggles, y es probable que esa chica, de no ser por los fanfiction que escribe, jamás habría encontrado su sitio en el mundo.

Daisuke está encaprichado, y mucho. Porque siempre que lee a KyoCapitale, ve una parte de ella reflejada y le gusta. Pero también ve partes de él reflejadas, de cosas que él también piensa, y aquello le gusta aún más. Y se da cuenta que, por muy paria que pueda llegar a sentirse, _no está solo_ , hay quienes también piensan como él. Tal como él.

Así que Daisuke es feliz, siempre.

Pero piensa que KyoCapitale quizá no.

Abre el _profile_ de KyoCapitale y examina su historial de fics. ¡Son tantos!

Daisuke pocas veces ha hablado con Kyo. Wizard más del tipo _fantasma_ , fan-tasma, fanta-asma —en su cabeza al menos suena gracioso—, y no suele comentar en historias, mucho menos publicar las suyas. Lee desde el anonimato porque no se reconoce ni como muggle ni como mago. Pero sí comenta los fics de Kyo, son casi los único que comenta.

Está muy encaprichado. Con su narración, sus historias, con ella.

Y le gustaría ayudarla, como fuera. Porque sabe, de alguna manera, que a KyoCapitale le sienta mal el no escribir, y que se va a volver loca, si es que ya no lo está. Entonces —porque Daisuke también puede ser de mentalidad fatalista—, la escritora de fanfiction se tirará por un noveno piso y moriría estrellada, repartiendo sesos por todo su universo.

Sin embargo, en su calidad de fan-tasma, fanta-asma, Daisuke no es capaz de enviarle ni un mísero pm con palabras de ánimo. O al menos uno para preguntarle si acaso «todo va bien».

No, Daisuke prefiere seguir viendo _Avatar_ mientras abre y cierra aplicaciones de forma reiterativa, en su teléfono celular.

Pero ocurre que Daisuke, de alguna manera, ayuda a Kyo. Y sin saberlo, se convierte en su motivo de inspiración muggle.

Porque luego que Ichijuarlos hablara con Kyo, una chispa de inspiración ataca a Miyako.

Miyako es una escritora de alma shipper —multishipper—, y luego de aquella plática con su ex virtual, se le ha ocurrido una historia del mal, de la cual ella misma es partícipe, ignorando hasta qué punto realmente lo es. Y sin escatimar tiempo, Kyo abre un nuevo documento de Word y sus dedos que son prodigiosos y que recorren el teclado a velocidad suprema, dan inicio a una nueva historia.

La historia de un chico (A) que quiere ayudar a una amiga (B) pero no sabe cómo hacerlo ya que es ignorante en el tema. Desesperado, completamente enamorado, se traga el orgullo y recurre a otro amigo (C), quien en teoría no conoce a su amiga de la que está enamorado (B); y C acepta ayudar a A, y para eso recurre en busca de consejo a su buena amiga (D), ignorando que (A) y (D) son la misma persona.

Miyako escribió un prólogo de 3000 palabras de lo que sería el fanfiction de su vida, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, y tras ese golpe de inspiración, encuentra la motivación que necesita para actualizar otras de sus historias.

Miyako se siente feliz. Publica su nueva historia, que decide titular _Multitud de Amigos_ , y luego actualiza tres fic más, uno de ellos su fic súper picante rating-M y crackoso _Los dientes de Luna Lovegood_. En menos de dos horas, su lector más leal WizardSoccerMessiElvendorkBlack la ha llenado de rw que desprenden mucho fanatismo, locura y amor.

Y a bandeja de Ken, inesperadamente, también recibe mensajes, casi al mismo tiempo.

Uno de Kyo, agradeciéndole a Ichijuarlos la conversación que mantuvieron. En al cual quizá no se dijeron mucho, pero la inspiración tras ella fue inesperada. Y que si bien no tiene ningún consejo para la _amiga del amigo_ , en realidad se trata de mantenerse atento a las señales que da la vida, porque cualquier atisbo puede dar origen a la más extraordinaria de las historias.

Y el otro, es un mensaje de Daisuke, escribiéndole a Ken que ya no necesita un consejo, puesto que esta presunta _amiga_ ha encontrado la inspiración de manera repentina porque «incluso un atisbo puede dar origen a la más extraordinaria de las historias», en palabras de ella. Pero que de todas formas, muchas gracias.

Ken no es una persona que se llame idiota. Él, al igual que el amigo (C) del nuevo fic de KyoCapital, también ha entendido que (A) y (D) son la misma persona. Y por dentro, por muy dentro suyo, estalla. Porque B quien siempre ha sido su amigo muggle, ocurre que conoce a una maga, y Ken intuye —porque es una persona que suele producir buenas teorías—, que su amigo muggle es en realidad un mago. O quizá un fantasma.

Ken está gritando en español en el interior suyo. Hay un huracán dentro suyo, un cataclismo de dimensiones estrafalarias, y por fuera no es nada más que otra persona civilizada, escribiendo ensayos e informes que son para la próxima semana.

* * *

 **Todavía no deserto de esta historia. Gracias por sus rw. Perdón por la ortografía.**


	5. (Paréntesis)

_**Update**_

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Hp tampoco.

Tag adicional: #metafic

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** : (Paréntesis)

Ichijuoji Ken, ex emperador de los digimon, ex niño genio, campeón de fútbol de la primaria, campeón de fútbol de la secundaria, ganador de concurso de belleza «cabellos sedosos» tres años consecutivos, jugador de rol online a deshoras bajo el apodo de Ichijuarlos, ocasional lector de _fanfiction_ sin cuenta en la página, estudiante de ingeniería civil en la T cursando especialidad en informática, pésimo amigo, aún más pésimo bebedor de alcohol, y actualmente detective privado por iniciativa propia.

Un caso inquietante ha llegado a manos de Ichijuoji Ken; que pondrá a prueba todas sus habilidades computacionales, y que marcará un hito en su vida. _¿Eres realmente un buen amigo, Ken?_ No, qué vas a serlo. Eres un pésimo colega, pero puedes redimirte ahora, si juegas bien tus cartas y apuestas. No te concentres tanto en las cartas de tu mano, Ken; sino en las cartas que ya se han revelado. Ahora: muévete.

A las dos de la mañana Ken deliraba. Una parte de su cerebro se ha desligado de su consciencia, dejando de manifiesto un desorden de personalidades múltiples que venía gestándose hace años con esto de la doble vida, y ahora le daba por pensar narrando. Menuda tontería. Y, sin embargo, no había caso de apagar la voz en su cabeza.

Había descubierto hace no mucho que uno de sus mejores amigos _muggles_ , Motomiya Daisuke, conocía a su amiga bruja y exvirtual _KyoCapitale_. Ken nunca había llegado a conocer físicamente a esa chica, y aquella relación acabó antes de iniciar, gracias a ella y sus mil inseguridades. Seguramente ella nunca lo quiso. Ken ha releído la conversación de la ruptura tantas veces que podría recitarla incluso al revés.

Iba más o menos así:

 **Ichijuarlos** : me gustaría conocerte más.  
 **KyoCapitale** : ¿De qué hablas?  
 **KyoCapitale** : Hemos hablado tanto.  
 **KyoCapitale** : Hasta tan tarde.  
 **KyoCapitale** : Claro que me conoces.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Me refiero a conocernos en persona.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : ¿No te da curiosidad?  
 **KyoCapitale** : No se trata que no me dé curiosidad, pero  
 **KyoCapitale** : Cuando nos conozcamos, romperemos, lo sé. No te voy a gustar nada.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Deja que eso lo decida yo.  
 **KyoCapitale** : No quiero que me conozcas, ¿ya? No quiero que me veas nunca.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?  
 **KyoCapitale** : No sé. A enamorarme, quizá.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Pero se supone que estamos saliendo.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : ¿Tú no me quieres?  
 **KyoCapitale** : ¡Claro que te quiero! ¿Por qué dices cosas tan siniestras?  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Juntémonos en la Skytree.  
 **KyoCapitale** : No quiero mentirte. Puede que me guste también otra persona.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : Desde arriba se ve todo de una diferente perspectiva.  
 **Ichijuarlos** : ¿Qué?  
 **Ichijuarlos** : ¿Quién?  
 **KyoCapitale** : Un muggle. Lo siento mucho.

No se podía competir contra un muggle, no se podía. Ken le dio las gracias a Kyo por ser honesta con él, y que le deseaba suerte, mucha. Que se atreviera con ese chiquillo si sentía que tenía la oportunidad, y que mejor no se hablaran por un buen tiempo, o sería muy doloroso para él. Ella aceptó sus condiciones. Y transcurrido un lapsus considerable de tiempo, Ishikuarlos le pregunta a Kyo cómo resultó lo del _muggle_. «Realmente nada. De todas maneras no habría funcionado. No tienes que comentar nada al respecto».

De aquello también había transcurrido su lapsus considerable de tiempo, y podría decirse que era una etapa superada. Ken no se sentía ni mal ni bien por Kyo.

Pero los días que siguieron la ruptura fueron difíciles para Ken, si hay que ser honestos. Se sentía decaído. Hasta entonces, se encontraba tan a gusto en el refugio de su doble vida, compartiendo con gente como él, que disfrutaban de inventarse personalidades y _rolear_ sin juzgar, que nunca pensó que la vida real le pasaría factura y, de hecho, le ganaría. Un _muggle_ le hubo derrotado en el amor. Y llegó a la conclusión que los _muggles_ siempre ganarían en ese aspecto. Cómo si no. Frente a una cita virtual y otra real, la magia de la doblevida dejaba de surgir efecto.

Estuvo un par de meses en el limbo, sin rumbo. No sentía ganas de encender el computador, porque ya no sabía como desconectarse en él. Pero tampoco sentía ganas de salir con sus amigos, tomar aire, y hacer cosas nuevas. Debía de encontrarse bien mal, porque incluso Miyako, ¡Miyako!, había tratado de sacarlo a pasear por Tokio, con excusas algunas tontas, otras inesperadamente dolorosas —Miyako hasta sugirió una tarde de paseo por la _Skytree,_ y a Ken le vino un acceso de nostalgia—, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ken no estaba para nada ni nadie. Obtuvo su primer reprobado durante aquel periodo de su vida y no pudo importarle menos.

Hasta que llegó Daisuke. Lo cargó sobre sus hombros —literalmente—, y cual costal de papas, caminó con Ken a cuestas hasta el bar donde curraba su hermana. Bebieron y bebieron hasta vomitar, y de esa noche ya Ken no se recuerda mucho, pero ha debido de contarle a Daisuke que _roleaba_ en línea, a juzgar por la conversación que tuvieron los siguientes días.

Dijo Daisuke:

—Yo también pasé una temporada _roleando_. No _wow_ o algo parecido. Éramos un grupo en un foro de Harry Potter, mortífagos versus orden del fénix. Yo era Bellatrix. De todas formas, no duró demasiado.

—¿Eras una mujer?

—¡Hey Ichijuarlos! ¡Es más divertido cuando eres mujer!

Después descubriría Ken que en efecto era bastante divertido interpretar el papel de alguien del género opuesto, pero aquello es punto y aparte. Lo importante de aquella conversación, es que Daisuke sabía que Ken _roleaba_ , tenía conocimiento de aquel submundo, y no le importaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, quién lo diría, si Daisuke era un tipo normal y corriente, muy _muggle_ para sus cosas. Del tipo deportista, canchero, dicharachero. Con buena resistencia al alcohol, atractivo y ligón —creía—. Aquello logró que Ken volviera a su doblevida, mucho más confiado y entusiasta, y sus notas subirían como rascacielos. Si Daisuke sabía de rol, y a Daisuke le iba bien como muggle de todas formas, entonces Ken también.

Luego Ken descubriría que Daisuke ligón realmente no, sino todo lo contrario.

Daisuke nunca había estado con una chica, mucho menos podía presumir novia. Y parecía estar bien con ello. Pero, ¿realmente era así? Ken comenzaba a cuestionárselo.

Entonces, como si ya no fuera suficiente con descubrir novedades al paso, Ken se entera que su exvirtual KyoCapitale, es amiga virtual de su amigo no virtual Motomiya Daisuke. Tras navegar unos minutos en la web y revisar los _review_ del último _fanfiction_ de Kyo, Ichijuoji Ken puede afirmar que Motomiya Daisuke y WizardSoccerMessiElvendorkBlack —qué _username_ tan mierda—, son en efecto, la misma persona. Es demasiado obvio. Es decir, WizardSoccerMessiElvendorkBlack, en verdad Ken no podía imaginar a otra persona además de Daisuke eligiendo esa clase de apodo. Si el «Soccer» no lo delataba, el «Messi» lo remataba.

Daisuke era ultra nerd, quién iba a decirlo. Daisuke también tenía doblevida.

De un de repente, Daisuke se llena de defectos a ojos de Ken.

Y no sabe por qué, si se supone que lo tiene todo superado a esas alturas, pero Ken siente que algo le arde por dentro.

No deja de preguntarse por qué su amigo Daisuke quería ayudar a esta chica Kyo.

Ken, quien puede decir que algo conoce a Kyo, sabe que es una chica que atrapa con las palabras. ¿Qué tanto habrá atrapado la prosa estratosférica de Kyo al lector leal Wizard?

Hay comentarios de Wizard en todas las historias de Kyo.

Pero Wizard no deja comentarios en todas las historias que ha marcado en favoritos.

Kyo le dijo a Ichijuarlos que a ella le gustaba un muggle realmente.

Ichijuarlos se pregunta si acaso…, si acaso ese podría ser Wizard.

Pero también se pregunta si acaso…, si acaso no es Wizard, si acaso podría llegar a serlo en el futuro.

Ken está ardiendo por dentro. Ha superado a Kyo, definitivamente lo ha hecho. Pero quiere conocerla, quiere verla, y quiere que su amigo Daisuke viva la experiencia del amor de una vez por todas. Para reivindicar así la doblevida.

Piensa: existe un final feliz para nosotros, también.

Ichijuoji Ken, ex emperador de los digimon, ex niño genio, campeón de fútbol de la primaria, campeón de fútbol de la secundaria, ganador de concurso de belleza «cabellos sedosos» tres años consecutivos, jugador de rol online a deshoras bajo el apodo de Ichijuarlos, ocasional lector de _fanfiction_ sin cuenta en la página, y estudiante de ingeniería civil en la T cursando especialidad en informática ¿qué tan buen amigo dices que eres?

 _Uno de la peor clase_ , dice Ken.

Y sin dilatarlo más, abre su laptop sobre sus piernas peludas y deja que el ex emperador reencarne en las manos de un experto _hackeador_.

.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda.

Error binario. Mier-da.

Mierda joder mierda caca mierdaputamierda. Caca. Caca.

Que los Dioses nuevos y los Dioses antiguos se amparen de la humanidad, reza.

.

¿Qué tan buen amigo dices que eres?

 _De la peor clase, ahora más que nunca_ , confirma Ken.

Mierda, caca, mierda.


End file.
